


2016 - A Sebastian Stan Story

by izzy_banning



Series: Sebastian&Maddie [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Romance, dad! sebastian stan, married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzy_banning/pseuds/izzy_banning
Summary: Follow the lives of Sebastian and Maddie with their daughter Catalina though a year, with the ups and downs a year can bring.From premiers and birthdays, to family holidays and the holiday season, read the lives of the Stans as their life grows and develops!





	1. January

They say that the New Year is for making new beginnings and fresh starts, for making resolutions and attempting to stick to them, for going to the gym more and eating healthier. It’s the time where there is so much hope floating in the air until the frostbiting winds sweep between the tall buildings and smothering anybody in its wake. January, the time of year where everybody makes a resolution and subsequently breaks this new-fangled promise.

  
It was no different for Maddie, promising herself to have more adventures, to lose some weight by actually attending the gym more than twice a year, eating healthier and to broaden her horizons by learning to cook something different from her usual repertoire of meals, she couldn’t help it if her handmade lasagna was a hit in her family. The standard list of resolutions that everybody in each towering apartment building in New York seemed to make!

  
“Mama! Tată! Wake up, it’s the New Year!” Having a 3 year old toddler jump onto your bed when you’re trying to nurse the pounding headache from the excess alcohol you had drunk the night before at some big New Year’s Eve party is never fun, especially not at 7 o’clock in the morning! Sebastian groaned which then immediately caused him to clutch his head as the sound resonated with his thumping head. Maddie just buried herself deeper under the covers hoping and praying that by some miracle Catalina would trot back to bed and sleep for another couple of hours, but the gods were obviously not listening to her silent prays as the 3 year old started to bounce on the bed and let out little cheerful screams of joy.

  
Swinging his legs of the bed, Sebastian grabbed his daughter and pulled her into a hug. “How about you help me make mama some breakfast, what do you think?” Sebastian’s groggy morning voice reflected how he felt, after only having 4 hours sleep he felt like utter shit but knowing that his wife was probably feeling the same he decided to take one for the team and occupy their over-energized child whilst she could get a few more hours of much needed sleep.

  
Catalina lifted her head from the crook of her father’s neck. Her lips jutted out as she thought on the question proposed to her. “Can we go to the park afterwards?” Sebastian nodded knowing that this would be the only way to get her out of the bedroom and to help with breakfast allowing Maddie to sleep some more.

  
With Sebastian out of the bed it now felt cold and lonely under the covers and mountains of fluffy blankets, his furnace like body not keeping hers warm, she rolled over to his side of the bed and still felt the remnants of his body heat splayed across the mattress. It was freezing in New York at the moment and by only wearing a small dress and a thin coat out last night she still felt the cold work its way through her veins. Her body was beginning to slowly thaw out and heat up even under the mountains of covers.  
Sebastian carried his precious daughter to the living room and placed her on his lap as he switched on the tv and turned over to the early morning cartoons. As they watched Catalina babbled away informing her father of all the plans she had made to do with her friends in the upcoming year whilst he ran his fingers through her soft brown hair. Spending quiet time with his daughter was the thing he always missed the most when he was away filming or promoting a movie half way around the world, he pulled her small frame closer to his much larger one and pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head. Giggling Catalina jumped out of Sebastian’s arms placing her tiny hands onto her hips, “trebuie să facem mama dejun,” the little girl demanded her father, the sound of Romanian on his daughter’s tongue always warmed his heart and pulled on his heart. With a roll of his eyes he began to slowly remove himself from the comfy couch, “NOW tată, before mama gets hungry!” She demanded, slipping back into English, only making Sebastian laugh at her and her dramatic ways, knowing exactly where she got it all from.

  
An hour later Catalina was crawling back over to the bed having helped Sebastian make pancakes for the three of them. Seb followed his daughter into the room and seeing Maddie wrapped up under the duvet fast asleep made him a little bit jealous but also made his heart melt as he watched her sleep. Sebastian had always thought that she looked like an angel as she slept. Her long eyelashes rested on the apples of her checks and her soft lips were slightly turned up into a smile. He still couldn’t believe how lucky he was to be able to call this gorgeous woman his wife. “Dragă it’s time to get up, breakfast is getting cold.” He gently cooed to her as she whined and pulled the duvet closer to her face. “Mama I made pancakes, wake up before they get cold!” Maddie’s smile grew and her nose scrunched up as the scent of sweet buttery pancakes and Canadian maple syrup filled the room. After that it didn’t take much more convincing to get Maddie opening her eyes ready to face the New Year starting it off with her two favourite people and pancakes in bed. Oh well one New Year’s resolution already out the window.

* * *

“Can we feed the rațele?” Catalina posed the question to her parents, with her pleading puppy dog eyes which she knew would always work on her father. His heart just melted at the sight of those adoring blue eyes turned his way.

  
“Of course îngeraș,” Seb lifted the young girl up in the air and span her high in the air making her squeal with delight, “I’m just not sure how many ducks are gonna be outside, it’s a little cold for the little ducks, prinţesă!” The family were spending the Saturday at central park, a tradition they had started last year and hoped to carry on for many more years.

  
As they walked towards the large pond, with Catalina swinging in between her parent’s arms, they chatted about everything in their lives, Catalina babbled away mixing the two languages she was learning up. They looked like the _perfect_ family!

  
“Sebastian, over here!”

  
“Are you working on any projects?”

  
“Sebastian Stan!”

  
“When are you next filming?”

  
The sounds of cameras clicking and paparazzi shouting their names and asking them questions quickly filled their ears. Sebastian instantly picked up their young daughter and tucked her into his coat shielding her away from the flashing cameras and grabbed Maddie’s hand desperate to get away before a larger crowd could form. “Tată!” tears began to fill Catalina’s eyes as more and more paparazzi surrounded them, the sound increasing more and more as questions were continued to be thrown at the actor. Catalina pulled herself tighter into her father’s arm as kept his strong arm tightly around her small body, his other hand remained securely around his wife’s.

  
Flashing was all Maddie and Sebastian could see as they tried to battle their way through the herd of noisy paparazzi and out to safety. Slurs were thrown their way about Maddie’s appearance and how she doesn’t deserve Sebastian, about how bad Sebastian was at acting and what bad parents they were making the whole family tense up and clutch to each other even tighter. They would shout anything at them to try and get a reaction or to twist anything to make a headline worthy of grabbing people’s attention. They were desperate to get a good headline to go with the numerous pictures, anything to get them the front page of tomorrow’s newspapers and gossip magazines, to be put on every website and blog. Sebastian knew this and as much as he wanted to shout at them and to punch his way through the ever increasing crowd he knew that the _most_ important thing was to get his wife and daughter to safety before anything could happen to the two loves of his life.

  
Maddie had been lucky with the paparazzi and journalists, they very rarely invaded her and Sebastian’s privacy and normally tended not to write about them in the gossip articles. But when she had first started dating Sebastian they had first been spotted by the paps and were quickly surrounded by them with cameras and microphones shoved into her face. The following day her face had been plastered on the front of every magazine out there. Her first experience with the paparazzi had not been pleasant consequently every time she was faced with a large group of reporters she tensed up and her mind began to race. She would feel so overwhelmed and enclosed that her breathing would quicken and her heart rate increased. Ever time Sebastian clutched her hand tight, held her close and fought hard to escape them, the only thing on his mind was to keep Maddie safe. This feeling of protectiveness only increased after the birth of their daughter. Thankfully this didn’t happen too often so his baby girl was kept safe from the hungry journalists most of the time.

  
Eventually they were free and were racing towards the busy New York road to hail a cab and return to the safety of their apartment. Catalina was still crying and grasping tightly onto her father, her little hands clenching onto the collar of his coat as he gently rubbed her back and instructed het to breathe through the mini attack her body was up against.

  
“I’m so sorry prințesa, tată won’t let that happen again. I promise.” He held out his pinkie finger and she hooked her small finger to it. “Te iubesc. I’m not gonna let anybody hurt you both, you mean the world to me and I couldn’t live with myself if something ever happened to either one of you!” He pulled Maddie closer into his side as she placed one hand on her daughter’s back and the other wrapped around her husband. He gave both of his girls a kiss on their heads thanking whoever was listening for keeping them safe.

  
“I love you to” Maddie whispered back.


	2. Februaury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A valentines date

The so called month of _love_ , where every shop is filled to the brim with tacky heart shaped ornaments and couples descend upon every restaurant in the city. Rose petals are strewn across every bed and every sappy romantic film is being watched somewhere on the planet. School halls are filled with hushed voices gossiping about who their secret admirer may be and heart shaped cookies are given out to every _pretty_ girl in the school. Somebody’s _soulmate_ beats and breaks their heart in the middle of the restaurant whilst others get down on one knee and ask someone special _The_ question. February is filled with heart shaped cookies, red rose petals, broken hearts and many promises made, it’s the time for love and more common than not heartbreak and loneliness. The one time of the year where people feel loved and cherished or feel the loneliness that surrounds them.

Sebastian hated the idea of only being able to spoil _his_ girl on only one day of the year and not whenever he wanted. He bought Maddie flowers all year round and took her out on spontaneous dinner dates whenever he had the chance. He loved spoiling his wife and nothing could beat the smile on her face when he produced a bunch of her favourite flowers or had arranged a weekend away for just the two of them. But no matter how much he said he hated valentines _everyone_ knew he loved it and Maddie loved it too much as well.

Sebastian had created the most magical evenings for Maddie every valentine’s day so when the day finally came Maddie was excited to see how her husband could top last year’s surprise of a romantic homemade meal with candles and rose petals covering the whole of their apartment, as cheesy as it had sounded Maddie had loved it!

After having arrived home from a hard day in the bakery she owned where she had spent the day baking too many heart shaped cookies and delivering red velvet cupcakes to what seemed like every apartment block in New York, a truly beautiful ball gown was laid out on their bed with a note.

_Get dressed and there will be a vehicle waiting for you, love your husband x_

Maddie quickly showered and when she stepped out of the bathroom and into her bedroom to attempt to put some make up on and to do her hair two of her closest and oldest friends were sitting on the bed with multiple tools in their hand. They had been giving makeovers to all of their friends since high school, so after some persuasion they decided to open up their own hair and makeup salon!

“What are you two doing here?” Maddie exclaimed as she pulled her best friends into a tight hug, “don’t you have your own valentines date. You shouldn’t be spending your time doing my hair and makeup!”

“Oh for god sake Maddie, how many times do we have to tell you, we want to do your makeup all the time, no matter what day it is!” Lucy pulled her out from the embrace and gave Maddie her famous look which translated as don’t even think about arguing with me. A raised eyebrow and a steely glare told Maddie that there was no way she was going to stop them from the task at hand.

“Plus, Sebastian has said that he’ll babysit for us the next time we need it.” Beth chimed in before sitting Maddie down on the stool and grabbing the foundation and brush.

40 minutes later and they were finished, Maddie was now in the fitted dusty pink dress with a lace bodice covered in tiny diamonds which sparkled and shone as she moved. Her hair was loosely curled with half of it pulled back into an elegant braid and her makeup was a dark smoky eye and nude lip which matched the dress. Her shoes were sitting in a pair of silver sparkly Louis Vuitton’s with the trademark red sole peeking out as she stepped. She felt and looked like a true princess.

After saying her thanks the girls helped Maddie down to the entrance where a car was waiting for her, just like the note said.  Sebastian stepped out of the car with a huge smile decorating his face. He was dressed in a three piece velvet black suit, begging for Maddie’s touch, and with a tie that matched perfectly with the pink from Maddie’s dress. “You look beautiful dragă.” He kissed Maddie on the check as he took in the vision that stood in front of him who he felt extremely lucky to call his wife, he knew that she was going to look mesmerising but nothing had prepared him for the way she looked. She was a goddess.

They got in the car and were taken to what looked like, from the outside, an old hall. But when Maddie stepped into the room she was speechless. The walls were covered in light pink drapes, the floor was covered in lily petals, her favourite flower, and at the front of the room sat a grand piano and a harp playing romantic music though the hall. Sebastian looked on anxiously hopping that Maddie would like it but when he turned to look at Maddie her face told him everything. She was in love with it.

“Would you like a dance, dragă?” Sebastian offered out his hand as he slightly bowed. Maddie gracefully took his hand and was pulled in to a tight embrace where she rested her head on his shoulder, the feel of the soft velvet suit resting against her check. He spun her around the ballroom for hours whilst they shared stories, talked about the future and traded kisses. As she danced with her husband it reminded Maddie of the magical night at their wedding, only more spell bounding.

 “You’re not going to be able to top this next year or ever at that matter.” Maddie kissed her husband, their lips moving in sync. She parted her lips as Sebastian pulled her even closer to him and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues danced as they slowly swayed in each other’s arms.

“I will and you know it!” Sebastian smirked and then kissed her again. He trailed soft kisses down her neck, biting at times and sucking at her sweet skin. He kissed back up to her mouth and drew her into a mind numbing kiss. Even after all these years the way Sebastian kissed her would always leave her tongue-tied.

“I love you!” She whispered and allowed herself to be twirled and spun around the ballroom, even after the musicians had long since gone. They were lost in their love for each other.

“I love you too,” Sebastian lifted her high above him as he span them around, his eyes never leaving Maddie’s, “but the evenings not over yet.” He placed her softly back on two feet and looped his arm through his wife’s as they walked out of the enchanting room.

They stepped back into the car. The journey wasn’t the fastest what with all the holiday traffic but Maddie noticed and appreciated so much more from the city that never sleeps on the most romantic day of the year. Shops which she hadn’t ever paid attention to before caught her eye and she spotted charming independent coffee shops and delicate florists.

The car stopped and Sebastian stepped out and once again held out his hand to help Maddie out of the car. They were at the park a block away from their apartment, the park where Sebastian had first taken Maddie when she had visited the city for the first time, the park where Sebastian had gotten down on one knee and asked her to become his wife, the park where Catalina took her first step and made her first friend. _Their_ park.

A picnic basket on a rug waited for them as they wondered around the duck pond. They sat down on the rug overlooking the city they called their home as the smell of Maddie’s favourite New York style pizza from her favourite pizza joint wafted by her. “Don’t tell me we’ve got pizza!” she screeched as a large smile spread over her face and she clutched excitedly onto Sebastian’s arm, once again reminding her that she needed to thank Don for the impressive amount of muscles that covered her husband’s body.

“Yes,” Sebastian leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Maddie’s enticing lips, “but we’ve also got chocolate covered strawberries!” He opened the basket and pulled out the two pizza boxes, one a classic margarita pizza and the other a meat feast, and a large punnet of strawberries covered in dark, milk and white chocolate.

After the picnic the couple strolled back to their apartment hand in hand as the stars twinkled and the moon shone down upon them. Sebastian was going to have a hard job trying to top this next year but Maddie knew that somehow he would manage it and make her fall even more in love with him, if that was even possible!

* * *

The snow had been falling in New York for months now, the streets below were covered in a soft layer of snow but even the harsh winter weather couldn’t stop New York. Aeroplanes continued to fly into JFK, bringing floods of tourists all seeing the city in a layer of snow, business men and women walked the streets being careful not to slip over on the way to work and taxis continued their service, delivering people to their destinations. As the snow continued to fall the temperature remained frost bitingly cold.

Throughout the winter weather Sebastian continued attending his gm sessions with friend and personal trainer Don to maintain his _Bucky_ _body_. However the cold eventually became too much for Sebastian’s body to cope with and he woke up early one February morning covered in a thin sheen of sweat and a running nose. His whole body ached and his head was pounding, _great_ he thought _I’ve caught the flu_!

Maddie came back into the room with a mug of tea for Sebastian and perched on the side of the bed, running her hand through his dark locks. “I told you that you would catch something if you kept going to the gym without a jacket and now look at you, you’ve got the flu!” Maddie taunted him as Sebastian whined and pulled the covers higher up his body. Maddie grabbed a wet cloth from the bathroom and placed it on his forehead, leaving a quick kiss to his check and left the room allowing him to fall back to sleep.

After another couple of hours of sleep Sebastian was woken up by the sound of small feet padding along the hallway and entering his room. “Tată you don’t look very good, are you sick?” she peered up at him as Sebastian rolled over to face her and pulled the blanket up even higher. “I brought you my teddy to help you get better!” She proclaimed a little bit too loudly as Sebastian winced at the loud sound his daughter made.

“Thank you îngeras,” he stroked Catalina’s check and took the teddy from her outstretched hands, “but go and see mama cause I don’t want to make you sick too sweetie.” She frowned slightly but gave her father a quick hug before leaving the room. Sounds of Catalina telling Maddie that she gave tată her teddy filled the room as Sebastian drifted back into a deep slumber.

Spending a day in bed with his two girls helping him to return back to health Sebastian arose the next morning feeling a little better and able to actually leave his covers, even if he did spend a large portion of the day sitting on the sofa wrapped up in blankets!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please let me know your thoughts and if you have any ideas for this book! I have written the next chapter so it will be out soon so keep your eyes open for it! I hope you enjoyed!


	3. March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A premier and a birthday

The door opened and the peace and quiet quickly diminished, fans screamed and cameras clicked and flashed as the anticipation rose to see the next actor and star of _“The Bronze”_ step out of the black limousine and onto the red carpet. Instantly the screams intensified and rose by an octave and Sebastian stepped out with his wife. Maddie’s hand clenched around Sebastian’s as they stopped to take in the scene in front of them. Sebastian adored his fans so much and the smile on his face only grew bigger as he waved to the crowd of teenagers who had camped out and waited to see their favourite celebrity. Signs and arms waved around in the air as the pair moved closer to the congregation of fans, held back by only metal fencing. Sebastian signed autographs and took selfies whilst Maddie watched on, loving how happy her husband’s fans made him, from the side but sometimes appeared in the selfies due to the fans’ request.

Maddie wore a white skater dress, which showed off her curves, with red flowers centred on the bodice, her makeup was natural but with a bright red lipstick to complement her dress and simple silver shoes. Her hair was pulled back into an elegant side braid. Whilst Sebastian wore an all-black suit. As they walked down the red carpet they stopped for interviews and pictures.

The cameras flashed as the different paparazzi called the couple to look towards them. “You ok?” Sebastian peered down at his wife, much to the frustration of the paparazzi. He knew that Maddie wasn’t keen on the big events where they were constantly shouted at to look in a certain direction or to stand a specific way but she always came to support her husband and his work.

“Yeah I’m good.” She turned her head towards Sebastian and got lost in his eyes as the shouting and flashing carried on. Sebastian placed a soft kiss on Maddie’s lips which caused the sound of clicking to increase, if that was even possible, and the fans screamed even louder at their favourite celebrity couple. The kiss was short lived, even though both Maddie and Sebastian wanted to continue but neither were a big fan of PDA and didn’t want a picture of them lip locked to appear on the front cover of every magazine and all over Instagram, even if it was a cute picture!

Group pictures of the cast were taken and then everybody left the hectic scene of the red carpet to step into the theatre where the film was being shown. Maddie released a breath she hadn’t even realised she was holding as the screams were trapped behind the tall walls. “Have I told you how beautiful you look?” Sebastian came over to were Maddie stood and wrapped an arm around her waist and placed a kiss to her check, “Cause you really do look beautiful and only an idiot wouldn’t tell you that.”

Maddie’s checks reddened at the compliment, “no, I don’t think you have!” she teased her husband and winked at him which caused her to receive a pinch to her hip.

“Well I guess you married an idiot then!” Sebastian carried on the teasing, which produced a laugh from Maddie attraction the attention of Sebastian’s cast mates.

“I love you, you idiot!” She placed a kiss to his lips, which Sebastian deepened until Melissa, his co-star, coughed awkwardly. The pair instantly pulled apart and a blush formed on Maddie’s checks.

“It’s starting!” Melissa cheered, leaving the embarrassed couple behind.

“I love you too babe!” Sebastian took Maddie’s hand and led her through the doors and towards the film!

* * *

The month was drawing to an end with only a couple of days left until April started and the flowers would truly begin to blossom, the animals would come out of hibernation and the leaves would return, spring was already beginning to be sprung!

“Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!” Catalina shouted whilst jumping up and down on her parent’s bed. “Wake up! It’s my birthday! I’m 3!” the jumping continued as the birthday girl’s screams grew louder and louder and her excitement of turning another year older increased!

Maddie groaned at the sudden noise in their room whilst Sebastian caught Catalina off guard and tackled her into his lap. “Is it your birthday?” Sebastian teased his very excited newly three year old daughter, “Because I thought little girls named Catalina don’t have birthdays!”  Maddie couldn’t help the grin that grew on her face as she watched her husband and daughter interact.

“Daddy it is my birthday! I promise!” Catalina bounced up and down in her father’s lap and pushed him as hard as a toddler could manage.

“Are you sure,” he continued, not breaking out of character “Maddie is it Catalina’s birthday, I don’t remember her having one?” Sebastian was almost as excited as his daughter was for her birthday but didn’t want to admit that to her. It only seemed like yesterday that Maddie was welcoming their new bundle of joy into their life but their baby girl was already turning 3, in a blink of an eye she’ll be turning 18!

“Mommy tell daddy it’s my birthday! Tell him!” Catalina begged, the pout on her face growing with every syllable, “Please, mommy he doesn’t believe me. Pretty please!” Maddie couldn’t help but notice how similar Catalina looked to her father when he was begging for something, she’s going to be a drama queen as she gets older!

The confusion grew on Sebastian’s face until Catalina started to hit him and tears were ready to spill. “I’m only joking Cat, of course I know it’s your birthday!” Sebastian pulled his daughter into a hug and willed for the tears to stop. “Princesses don’t cry on their birthdays.” This immediately got the young girl’s attention as she looked up to her father and tried to hold the imminent tears in the best she could. “There we go, do you think you could smile for me as well?” the corners of Catalina’s mouth curved upwards and soon afterwards a fully-fledged smile was plastered on her face as Sebastian started to tickle her.  Screams and shrieks filled the air as Catalina struggled to breathe through all the laughter, the tears forgotten long ago.

“Right, who wants to open some presents?” Maddie’s voice being able to be herd over the shrills of laughter. Both Sebastian and Catalina immediately stopped and Catalina jumped off the bed and ran straight towards the living room, where all the presents were wrapped beautifully in pink glittery unicorn paper, every little girls dream!

The rest of the morning was filled with present opening, birthday messages and lots of hugs and kisses. Catalina had received a video birthday message from her favourite ‘uncle’ Chris and he had also sent her a Captain America teddy bear, which Maddie and Sebastian couldn’t help but laugh at the choice of birthday present. The living room was quickly filled with varying types of presents that any three year old couldn’t possibly need all off.

Maddie had arranged for Catalina’s ballet friends to come round and play and to eat lots of cake! The birthday girl was dressed in a silver sparkly dress, fit for a princess, which floated around her when she span around in fast circles. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail fastened with a glittery bow which matched her shoes. She was ready to party! Within an hour their home was filled with over excited little girls and boys running all through the apartment and clusters of parents standing around the edges of the room overlooking their child play whilst discussing neighbourhood gossip with the other parents.

The lights in the living room, where all the children had decided to congregate, turned off and some of the children screamed at the sudden loss of light. Maddie stepped into the room, Sebastian behind her, carrying a chocolate cake in the shape of a unicorn covered in different shades of pink fondant icing, it was a masterpiece, and three sparkling candles. At the sight of the cake everybody in the room began to sing happy birthday to Catalina. Once the candles were blown out, with a little help from Sebastian, the children sat in a circle on the floor crossed legged eating a slice of the chocolate cake on princess paper plates and sipping on orange juice!

Catalina passed out on the couch as soon as the last guest left and Maddie and Sebastian stared at her not fully believing that their baby was now three. Sebastian picked her up and placed her in bed where she dreamed of princess and unicorn birthday parties with all her new toys surrounding her, she was one happy birthday girl!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you think and any suggestions, I love you lots!


	4. April

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An evening in bed and a day in London

The world beyond the window was peaceful and quiet as most slept, curled up to their other half and dreaming of the future. Children slept peacefully in their twin beds with blankets draped over them, preparing themselves for the day ahead. The wind swirled through the trees and made the branches bounce and the leaves dance, the sprouting flowers felt the breeze upon their petals. The chicks kept warm in their whickered nest nestled high up amongst the trees and the bunnies stayed nestled in their burrows. Students found their way down the empty streets arm in arm and clutching onto their heels, swaying to the music that no longer thumped in their ears. The homeless man pulled his jacket tighter around his chest as he lay against the metal bench and his stomached begged him for food, the pot in front of him remained empty. The roads were quieter than they normally are during the working day, just taxis transporting people to their desired location graced the streets.

Sebastian and Maddie rested in their large bed sheltered away from the world below them, finally falling from the high of the evening, the adrenaline and excitement leaving their bodies as they snuggled deeper under their fluffy white comforter. Sebastian leant against the headboard with Maddie resting her weary head on his shoulder, her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with the curls from the evening falling over her shoulder.

“The film’s amazing, everybody will love it!” Maddie yawned as she rubbed comforting circles over her husband’s toned stomach, her plum coloured nails creating patterns across the muscles. Her evening gown was on strewn across the floor along with Sebastian’s suit.

All of the hard work that Sebastian had put into filming and training for Captain America: Civil War had finally been revealed to the world and a rush of relief had drifted through his body throughout the evening, feeling proud of the effort that he had put in after seeing the end product.

He placed a kiss to the top of Maddie’s head and pulled her closer to his warm body. “Thank you babe, I just hope that everybody will like it.” The nerves of waiting to see if his fans will like it slowly crept up.

“Of course they will, you were amazing, Chris was amazing, the film _is_ amazing!” she leant up and placed a gentle kiss to his flushed check, instantly calming his nerves. Maddie has always managed to calm Sebastian’s nerves instantly since the day they first met, her presence created a calming aura for Sebastian her touch removed the nerves straight away.

“I love you, love you so fucking much!” His lips found their way onto the plush soft lips of the girl in his arms as promises of love and trust were shared. Soft light kisses were soon replaced with more heated kisses as tongues battled for dominance and bodies were held tight to one another.

* * *

Spring had sprung in London, the flowers were present, and the small animals hopped across the grass and the blue sky was dotted with light fluffy clouds and birds spreading their wings as they soared across the city. Sebastian, Maddie and Catalina wandered the streets of London having a free day before the London premiere of the new Captain America film.

They strolled through Hyde Park, stopping to feed the ducks in the serpentine lake, caught the tube to Covent garden, where they meandered the lanes and visited the shops stopping at _le pain quotidien_  for coffee and cake.

As evening began to fall on the city the small family entered a pod on the infamous London eye to watch the city beneath them. The sky burnt bright colours of orange and pink, the shepherd’s promise of a nice day in the morrow. The slow ascent began and at the first bit of movement Catalina grabbed onto her father’s leg, the feeling of the giant bubble moving feeling like nothing else. Sebastian picked her up and placed her in his loving arms. “It’s ok, we’re safe in here,” her head buried further into Sebastian’s neck, “Look at the river and the boats!” Small fishing boats were docked around the Thames along with large commercial boats. Slowly Catalina lifted her head from her father’s warm shoulder and watched as they slowly began to move further from the river and closer to the sky, where more of the city could be seen.

When they reached the top the whole of London could be seen, from the shard, to the gherkin and to the O2 arena. The boats down below looked like grains of rice whilst they overlooked the large city. Pictures were taken and memories were created. On the descent back down to solid ground the sky grew darker as night transitioned into night and lights began to shine bright from the tall buildings and the streetlamps lining the pavements.

Once back at the hotel Catalina was put to bed and Sebastian and Maddie shared room service and a bottle of red wine, an evening full of pampering themselves and preparing for the premiere the following evening, they sat in the large bath and chatted about the past and what the future may hold as mellow tunes played in the background. The peaceful night ended as they slept in the hotel bed, arms and legs wrapped around one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoy!  
> Fun Fact: I have swam in both the serpentine lake (a large lake in Hyde Park) and the Thames!  
> Please let me know what you think and if you have an ideas you'd like me to include in the following months.


End file.
